danballfandomcom-20200222-history
General Guidelines for Crews
Crews are groups of people on this wiki using just one Dan-Ball account among the whole group, so that every time each individual comes back to play a Stick Ranger file, they find that the other members of the crew have taken the file further in the game than where they personally left it off. This typically results in the file getting finished faster and usually makes the file(s) more fun for the members to play. However, as with anywhere else on the internet, problems can arise if there are no set guidelines to follow to ensure the enjoyment of the people involved. These are the guidelines for the crews here to follow: Basic *To start, the crew should have it's own account on the Dan-Ball site, not the founder's personal account for Dan-Ball. *The shared account should probably only be used for Stick Ranger; all other Dan-Ball games are really about personal achievements or personal creativity, so as such people should use their personal Dan-Ball accounts for the rest of the games on Dan-Ball and not a crew's account even if they're the founder of said crew's account. *Each crew should have an absolute maximum of 8 people (4 or 5 is more preferable), both for the safety of the crew's account and to help ensure any one file isn't constantly in use leaving the vast majority of the crew with not much to do the vast majority of the time. Having more than one file to work on is one possible solution, though another solution is to (have/join) more than one crew so that even if one or two of your crews' files are in use, you still have another crew to go play the file of. *Before starting a crew, please take a look at this sample page showing roughly what a crew's page should look like and some rules for creating the crew page. Adding members *The username and password for the crew's account should only be shared through a chat function such as Fan-Ball chat or Steam chat, to prevent non-crew members from changing the crew account password by making sure the account information isn't anywhere where just anyone can see it and grab it, such as on this wiki. **Posting emails on the wiki could easily lead to being spammed, so it is not advised. However, sharing emails through a chat feature can still render email a viable method of sharing a crew password. *Only the founder of a crew should be sharing the crew password with new members unless they explicitly give the go-ahead to a current member that wishes to recruit more members. Playing a crew's file #When about to play a crew's file, first check to see that the section heading which the save code is under (this section should be called "The Save File") does not have "*in use*" at the end (if it does the section heading will be called "The Save File *in use*"). If it does, that means someone else is busy using it, and attempting to use it will result in your progress being worthless, because the progress of whoever marked the file as 'in use' will be considered more important. #If the section heading does not have the "*in use*" at the end, you may copy the save file to your WordPad (or any other text-processing program) file on your own computer and mark the file as 'in use' by adding "*in use*" to the end of the section heading. #Proceed to SR's game page on Dan-Ball while logged in to the crew's account, set the crew save file you copied and begin playing. #When finished playing for the time being, heal at the inn, go back to the world map, get the save code, and paste it into your WordPad over top of the old code. #Go to the crew's page and replace the old code there with the new one, still keeping your copy of the code in your WordPad file. #Remove the "*in use*" at the end of "The Save File" section heading as you have update the save code to let your fellow crew members know that the file is no longer in use and available for play. Please remember to do this - if you forget to do this you will cause unnecessary hold-up for your fellow crew members who may want to play but see the "*in use*" tag. Category:Stick Ranger guides